whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōjō Teppei
Hōjō Teppei is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series and the antagonist of Tatarigoroshi-hen, Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen, Tsukiotoshi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen. Character Summary Teppei is Hōjō Satoko and Satoshi's uncle and foster father. He and his wife Hōjō Tamae were forced to take care of Satoko and Satoshi after the death of their parents, but they abused them. He currently lives in Okinomiya. According to Kasai, he is a procurer and uses his lover Mamiya Rina to swindle men out of their money. In Tatarigoroshi-hen, he is killed by Maebara Keiichi as an attempt to protect Satoko, and by Ryuugu Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen when he tries to blackmail her father. Sonozaki Shion contemplates killing him in Minagoroshi-hen to protect Satoko, but is stopped by Keiichi before she can make the same mistake. However, in Tsukiotoshi-hen Keiichi doesn't stop Shion, instead he teams up with her and Rena to kill Teppei and just like in Tatarigoroshi-hen, it's Keiichi who gives the final blow. In the other game only arc, Miotsukushi-hen, he was killed by the Yamainu. Teppei is the brother of Satoko's last adoptive father, and although he has been married to Tamae for quite awhile, he spends most of his time with his lover, Rina. Whenever he spent time in the Hōjō household, he usually just watched TV or slept. Tamae was suspicious of his infidelity and subsequently took it out on Satoshi and Satoko. After Tamae's death, Teppei went to live with Rina for a year. He and Rina are known for playing badger games. Typically, Rina starts faux relationship with different men and persuades them to spend money on her, until Teppei "mysteriously finds these men with his girlfriend", usually set up so that he finds the victim and Rina while they are in bed together. After severely beating the victim, he forces them to pay blackmail money. Teppei often sets a harsh interest rate that is nearly impossible to pay for his victims, causing them to take loans from Rina, until the debt increases and so on. Rena's father is caught in this scheme in Tsumihoroboshi-hen, prompting Rena to take action. Rina becomes rebellious very often–a trait of hers which he dislikes. During Tatarigoroshi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen, Rina is killed by the yakuza (implied to be the Sonozaki family's doing), forcing Teppei to go back to Hinamizawa to hide for a while. During this time, he kidnaps Satoko and forces her to be his 'pet', making her act like a dog and do all of the work around the Hōjō household. He also brings over several friends to play mahjong during these scenarios. In the VN, it is said that Teppei is unable to enforce his authority without using scare tactics–hence his abuse of Satoko. After the Child Welfare officer comes by, though, he resorts to breaking furniture in order to scare Satoko into submission. In Tatarigoroshi-hen, he is killed by Keiichi after being lured out to the forest in order to pick Satoko up from the "police station". The only scenario in which he has been successfully arrested for child abuse is Minagoroshi-hen. Live Action Hiroo Ōtaka is Hōjō Teppei in the 2009 film Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai. Images higurashivnpicture011.png|Teppei in the Visual Novels. Teppeimanga.png|Teppei's first apperance in the manga. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Hojos Category:Males